


Проверенное средство

by NedoTechnar



Series: Одиннадцатый примарх и его Легион [2]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Female Space Marines, Fiction, Gen, Humour
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedoTechnar/pseuds/NedoTechnar
Summary: В архивах далёкой Рутении сохранились не только труды древних философов, но и легенды о лекарственных свойствах терранских трав.





	Проверенное средство

— Да что же это вообще такое?!

Айве готов был локти кусать от досады. Не этого он ожидал, уж точно не этого. И задача ведь казалась несложной: всего-то воссоздать одно терранское растение, обладающее невероятными лекарственными свойствами — если, конечно, верить отрывкам из древних легенд — не раз и не два оно упомянуто в записях Архива. Да и расшифровка части генома у него была. Ну в чём, спрашивается, проблема: сделать пару моделей, всё обсчитать — вычисления, конечно, громоздкие, но не слишком — запрограммировать биоматрицу и просто-напросто вырастить нужные клетки и ткани. Задача для ученика третей ступени¹, а то и младше.

И ведь расчёты верны. Он всё проверил вдоль и поперёк, учёл все факторы, которые только могли повлиять на результат эксперимента. Почти все. Что-то пошло не по плану. Айве понял это, когда обнаружил у очередного образца длинные подвижные корни — ни дать ни взять ложноножки...

— Пожалуй, всё же стоило поставить хотя бы поле Геллера... — пробормотал Айве, прикладывая лёд к фингалу.

Это ж надо было ухитриться! Так пострадать от растения, которое должно исцелять! Исцелять, а не калечить! Приложить лист, говорили они... Как его приложишь, если этот Plantago защищается при попытках сорвать его? Хотя... Если нельзя приложить лист к ране, может быть, есть смысл приложить рану к листу? То есть, не рану, а тот же самый синяк? Хуже уже едва ли будет.

Правда, сперва Plantago нужно поймать и отнять pH-метр². Удобный всё-таки, ручной — куда уж вечно выходящим из строя автосенсорным. Обидно будет, если сломается. Да и снова получить им в глаз не хотелось бы. Интересно, а бьёт он прицельно? Соответствующих органов чувств у него вроде нет, по крайней мере, не должно быть. Эх, сам вырастил, сам и расхлёбывай! И всё же... Как Plantago может двигаться? Почему он реагирует на малейшее прикосновение к листу? Неужели чувствительные волоски по всей листовой пластинке, как у дионеи? Или сенсорные участки, как у Mimosa pudica?³ И изменение тонуса листа? Да нет, наверное, у него какой-то иной механизм. К тому же, ни одно из известных науке растений — _нормальных_ растений, не модифицированных — не способно выбраться из горшка и уползти в неизвестном направлении, так что искать с ними сходство глупо. Вырастил цветок в горшке, называется! Нашёл на свою голову новую загадку и новую проблему. Исследовать полученный экземпляр, конечно, нужно, но для начала его ещё нужно отыскать. Ищи, Одиннадцатый, ищи — исследовательские комплексы на Ниларме обширные. Может, за год управишься...

Нет, ну надо же было так умудриться?!

***

Тяжёлые шаги Фауста чуть слышным эхом отдавались в коридорах базы 215-37. Первый Капитан Небесных Стражей даже на этот раз отказался сменить бронекостюм на легкий лабораторный скафандр, как было принято на Ниларме. Нет уж, без брони он всё равно что моллюск без раковины. Тем более,раз пригласил его сам примарх. Ох, в недобрый час Айве о нём вспомнил, явно в недобрый...

Очередная идея Аэквитаса не предвещала ничего хорошего. В свои десять тысяч лет (Какие десять? Меньше пяти, если учитывать замедление времени при полёте на околосветовых!) десантник уже был уверен: предсказать, чем закончится очередное начинание примарха, невозможно. Совершенно. Как опыт показывал, даже готовиться к худшему было бесполезно: реальность вновь и вновь превосходила самые смелые ожидания.

Аэквитас вновь и вновь ухитрялся удивить его.

И что на этот раз? Аэквитас говорил, что хочет что-то вырастить. Какую-то вымершую лекарственную траву с Терры. А на деле получит биологическое оружие...

— Комната К-1001, значит. Как и сто лет назад.

Со скептической ухмылкой Первый Капитан приложил руку к замку, открывая дверь в сектор К.

— Ох, ты ж... — короткая, но хлёсткая фраза на низком готике сама сорвалась с языка. Да, нечасто Страж так ругался. Особенно в адрес примарха.

Нежели именно эту дрянь _он_ и хотел вырастить?!

То, что поджидало Фауста в секторе К, меньше всего напоминало древнетерранское растение. Едва ли на родной планете человечества когда-нибудь существовали ходячие кусты в рост космодесантника. Огромные листья с продольными жилками угрожающе шелестели, чуть заметно дрожа. Гибкие, скользкие на вид отростки — то ли воздушные корни, то ли щупальца, то ещё какая мерзость — сжимали руку-щётку, отломанную у робота-бытовика, пару стеклянных колб.

— Так, — зловеще протянул десантник, — Похоже, эксперимент провалился.

Он снял с магнитных креплений силовой нож и сжал его в руке. Фауст был готов к бою, но растение-мутант внезапно поползло куда-то в сторону. Оно явно пыталось забиться в тень, чтобы спрятаться. От кого же?

Десантник прислушался.

Шаги. Тихие, почти неразличимые даже для чувствительного слуха Астартес. Среди всех знакомых Первого Капитана лишь трое двигались столь бесшумно. И кого же из них боится аэквитасовская трава? Ответ очевиден. _Ну, друг, ждёт нас долгий разговор..._

— О, Фауст, здравствуй! Давно тебя здесь не было!

И всё-таки он ошибся. Это был не Аэквитас. Ему навстречу спешила Таис Аэн.

_А она и не изменилась — как и прежде, смеются синие глаза, та же неуловимая улыбка. И короткие тёмные кудри по-прежнему непослушны... Будто и не было этих ста лет._

Ничего странного — никто из Легиона не стареет. Но даже для Стражей годы не проходят бесследно, сознание всё равно с возрастом меняется. Даже за условное бессмертие приходится платить.

— Ну, и где этот модифицированный кактус? — только сейчас десантник заметил у неё в руках лейку.

— Уползти пытается, — кивнул Фауст в сторону ощетинившейся корнями «терранской травы».

Таис чуть склонила голову, внимательно посмотрела на куст, готовый защищаться, чуть заметно пожала плечами и поставила лейку на пол. Поманив за собой Фауста, она отступила на пару шагов назад. «Кактус» тут же вылез из своего убежища и на трёх — Первый Капитан готов был в этом — отростках двинулся к воде. Осторожный шаг — две «ноги» впереди, третья подтягивается к ним, — другой, третий...

Добравшись до лейки, куст опустил в неё гибкие воздушные корни и вроде затих.

— Ну и что это? — голос десантника заставил растение недовольно зашелестеть.

— Судя по всему, Айве перешёл на ботанику. Эта штука выпила у нас в лабе⁴ все водные растворы и мой илиск⁵. Прихожу — колбы и банки разбиты, на полу мусор. Последняя микроячейка — там же. И вот ещё... — Таис протянула ему кусок громадного листа и пояснила, — Райдо опять лазрезак выключить забыл. Впервые от его рассеянности хоть какая-то польза.

Фауст механически взял лист из её рук — Страж не сомневался, что он принадлежит «терранскому растению». Те же толстые продольные жилки, та же плотная изумрудная кожица. Да и размер подходящий.

— Хорошо, Аэн, давай уже разберёмся с _этим_ , — десантник рефлекторно смял лист.

Таис только покачала головой:

— Ты хотел сказать «уничтожим»?

— Имеешь что-то против?

— Айве не обрадуется, — пожала плечами девушка, — Да и безвредно оно, в общем-то.

— Безвредно? — прищурился Фауст, — Аэн, эта штука разнесла твою лабораторию!

— Для организованного погрома растения недостаточно развиты, — спокойно ответила та, поднимая пустую лейку, — Даже такие. К тому же, в мою лабу оно попало случайно. Айве своё творение не поливал, вот оно и уползло искать воду. А тебе уже давно пора отучаться от привычки решать все проблемы силой.

— Не поливал?!

— Ага. Думал, что капилляров будет достаточно, ну и не ожидал, что листья такими большими окажутся. А чем крупнее листовая пластинка, тем больше испарение, как правило...

— И какая от этой штуки польза? — Фауст с отвращением посмотрел на зелёное чудовище.

— Большая! — донёсся до него знакомый голос, — Если верить тому, что я читал, Plantago даже переломы лечит.

Примарх наконец догнал свой «неудачный образец». Тот попытался отползти в сторону, но Фауст был начеку. Тогда Plantago с неожиданной для него прытью рванулся к Таис и тревожно замер у её ног, на всякий случай обмотавшись корнями вокруг её ботинка. На миг Первый Капитан даже залюбовался ей: в светлом тонком скафандре, обвитом тёмной зеленью, Таис казалась феей из древних сказок...

Фауст нахмурился и посмотрел на своего примарха.

— Один вопрос. Аэквитас, что это за дрянь?!

— Растение, — спокойно ответил Айве. —Относится к роду Plantago, я думаю. Кстати, у него было весьма интересное имя на одном из древних языков. _Подорожник_ , что означает «растущий у дороги».

На миг Фаусту показалось, что Таис с Аэквитасом его разыгрывают.

— Примарх, зачем тебе этот... подорожник?

— Ну я же сказал, это лекарственное растение. Оно вроде как даже переломы лечить могло. Но, кажется, мой экземпляр сам кому хочешь руку сломает..

— Оно и видно, — кивнула Таис, глядя на синяк под его глазом.

— А, ты об этом... Это ерунда. Жаль только, что pH-метр сломался... — Совсем? — ни к месту спросила десантница. — Совсем, — кинул ей остатки прибора Айве, — Даже корпус треснул, что уж о сенсоре говорить.

Таис протянула руку, желая рассмотреть многострадальный pH-метр, но громадней лист одеялом обернулся вокруг ладони с прибором.

— Эй! — не успела она возмутится, как _подорожник_ убрался прочь. А прибор... Он был абсолютно целым!

— С ума сойти! — отчеканил Фауст.

Абсурд, но эта дрянь каким-то неведомым образом починила разбитый pH-метр! Невозможно!

— И что это было? — примарх осторожно наклонился к Plantago, и тут же пара широких листьев накрыли его лицо. Он замотал головой, пытаясь стряхнуть их. Plantago тут же отдёрнул побеги.

— Так, похоже, зерно истины в тех легендах всё же было, — задумчиво пробормотал Айве, ощупывая лицо. От кровоподтёка, кажется, не осталось и следа. А значит...

— Друзья, не хотите ли составить мне компанию? — улыбнулся им примарх.

— А куда ты собираешься? — осторожно спросила Таис: мягкая улыбка Айве и его тон предвещали беду.

— Хочу провести полевые испытания. Потом, может, и в гости к родственникам загляну. К братцу Мортариону, например. Или к Жиллиману. В общем, до кого первого доберёмся.

— А я-то думал, к Великому Разлому. — ухмыльнулся Фауст.

— Не смей подкидывать ему идеи, — еле слышно прошипела десантница, но терранец и ухом не повёл. Зато Айве её услышал.

— Ну что ты, к Разлому на обратном пути заскочим, — счастливо улыбнулся примарх, — Сделаем два перехода вместо одного, и все дела!

— Он совсем... сумасшедший? — с едва уловимым восхищением прошептала Таис, глядя, как примарх пытается подманить _подорожник_.

— Совсем-совсем, — невозмутимо кивнул Фауст. — Вот увидишь, он ещё нас в _такую_ историю втравит...

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ На всех планетах Рутенийского Содружества система образования включает в себя пять ступеней. Третья примерно соответствует нашей средней школе (освоение основных общих положений для всех областей знания).  
> ² Прибор для измерения водородного показателя (отрицательный десятичный логарифм концентрации протонов, показывает кислотность среды)  
> ³ К роду Dionea на Земле относится только венерина мухоловка, хищное растение с листьями-ловушками. Айве же вспоминает её рутенийского сородича.  
> Мимоза стыдливая известна своей способностью складывать листья при прикосновении к ним.  
> ⁴ Лаборатория (жарг.)  
> ⁵ Напиток, который на Земле отнесли бы к травяным чаям.
> 
> И самое главное: Plantago — латинское название рода Подорожник.
> 
> Если допустил фактические ошибки, сообщите о них. Пожалуйста.


End file.
